


First

by justlookingvmca



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlookingvmca/pseuds/justlookingvmca
Summary: Their first time.





	First

He stepped towards her slowly, intensely staring at her lips. She stepped towards him, eyes lowered demurely, her tongue coming out between her lips to lick them slowly. She cocked her head to the right, and raised her eyes to look up at him. He gingerly placed his palms on her hips, and gently pulled her into a hug. She raised her arms, and snaked them around the back of his neck. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Her lips were soft, warm, and so inviting. She opened her lips slightly, allowing him entry to her mouth with his tongue. His tongue met hers, and they began to deepen the kiss. She felt lightheaded and wondered why it had taken them so long to do this. She felt an ache in her loins, and marveled at how good a kisser he was. She should have known, as their chemistry was off the charts. He moved his right hand up from her hip, palm inching up her ribcage, resting with his thumb under her breast. Her right hand moved from behind his head, slowly caressing down his back. Coming to rest on the curve of his ass. His outstanding, well defined, muscular ass. If there was another wonder of the world, this would be one of them. 

“Is this OK T?” he asked as he broke from their kiss. She nodded, and he leaned back in to explore her mouth again. His left hand moved up from her hip, pausing as he cupped her breast. He squeezed lightly, her nipple hardening under her shirt. She moaned softly, and moved her other had down his back to cup his ass cheek. She gave it a squeeze, which elicited a moan out of him. The hand which was under her breast, moved up towards her neck. His thumb and index finger went to stroke her neck on either side of her throat. His fingers moved down and stopped at the top button of her blouse. He undid the top two buttons, and moved the fabric aside so he could have better access to her breasts. He broke their kiss in order to lean down, and plant light kisses on her chest. She could feel the liquid coming out of her, making her panties wet. She started to move backward, and he followed, still with his mouth positioned just above her breast. She walked until her calves touched the couch. She lowered herself down into a sitting position, her hands slipping into their unique handhold, and guided him in towards her, as she started to lie down on her back. 

He followed her and placed his left knee in between her legs. He lay down over her, with enough pressure, but not putting his complete weight on her. She could feel the beginning of his hard on, with his dick semi-erect, as it pressed against her thigh. He brought his lips back to meet hers, and they danced with their tongues. She had had other men, but none that kissed her like this. His kissing alone made her walls pulse, and propel her juices out of her. He moved his had to finish undoing her blouse. She was not wearing a bra, so once her blouse was removed, he was greeted with her perfect breasts, her areaolas the size of a dime. He moved his mouth and hovered over her left breast. He breathed lightly over her pink nipple, then covered it with his mouth. His tongue flicked over it as he increased the pressure. 

She reached his waist with her hand, slipping her palm under his shirt. She moved her hand up and caressed up his ribcage, feeling all the ripples of muscles along the way. Her other hand grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled it up and over his head. She signed as his beautifully sculpted chest and abs came into view. She had seen him shirtless countless times before, but never in this context. Never being in such close contact, with her lips planting kisses in the crook of his neck. She caressed his pecks, and played with his right nipple with her thumb. It hardened and she brushed over it back and forth, eliciting moans from him.

He moved away from her nipple with a popping sound, planting kisses down her belly. He unbuttoned her jeans, and lowered the zipper. He hooked his index fingers in the top of her jeans, and pulled them down off of her hips, and onto her thighs. She was wearing a white pair of lace panties, which left very little to the imagination. He continued to pull her jeans down over her calves, ankles and feet. He dropped them onto the floor beside the couch, and placed his palms on her knees. He moved his hands up her thighs, his thumbs brushing the inside of her thighs. As his hands headed to her hips in order to remove her panties, his right thumb brushed lightly over the fabric, just over her core. He reached up to her panties, pulling them down slowly as she raised her hips in order to make it easier. He uncovered her neatly trimmed pussy, with just a small landing strip of dark brown pubic hair. He leaned in and breathed her in. Her smell was intoxicating, as he opened her lips with each thumb. He could see the wetness glistening out of her entrance. He gave her a lick from her hole up to her clit. She gasped with pleasure, as he settled his mouth over her clit. He applied just the right amount of pressure and began to circle his tongue. She arched her back and let out a moan. “Oh yes, just like that.”

He alternated circling her clit, with licking up and down to her core. He inserted his index finger, and curled it up to where he was touching the spongy part of her inner wall. She let out a loud sigh, and grabbed hold of his hair with her hands. He inserted his middle finger and proceeded to curl it as well. He pushed in further, going up to his second knuckles. She began to move her hips in order to match the rhythm he had created with his fingers. He went back to sucking on her clit, and inserted his ring finger to join the other two. He increased the tempo, as she bore down on his hand, grinding herself into his mouth, pumping in and out of her, her wetness coating his entire hand. She met his thrusts and began to play with her nipples, one hand still in his hair. She was so close, and he was determined to make her come. He had a raging hard on, which strained against his pants. He had moved to a kneeling position on the floor in order to get better access to eat her. Her moans increased in frequency, and then she clamped around his fingers, her body stiffening. She came gushing out more liquid around his hand. He kept his fingers inside of her, enjoying the feeling of her walls pulsing around them. He moved his mouth from her clit, and proceeded to lap up her flowing juices. She raised her head and looked down at him, completely in awe at his prowess in the oral department. His oral fixation habit had come in handy after all. He removed his fingers from inside her, and licked them clean.

“Scott,” she said while grabbing his hands “come up here.” He moved up to kiss her, pulling her into a sitting position, his face still glistening with her juices around his mouth. She could taste herself in their kiss. She moved her hands down toward his pants, and undid the top button. She lowered the zipper, tugging at his pants in order to move them down his legs. He was wearing his Calvin Klein boxer briefs, which she also pulled over his hard on and down his legs. His dick sprung up, after being freed from his underwear. She grabbed it around the base, giving it a quick squeeze as she moved her hand up and down a couple of times. He groaned and moved in to kiss her again. They leaned backwards, as he lowered her back onto the couch. She guided him to her entrance, spreading her legs wider. He pushed the tip of his cock into her slowly, and pulled it back out. She gasped and shifted her hips down, in order to facilitate his re-entry. He pushed himself back in, this time a little further. She adjusted to his width, that slight feeling of pain being really pleasurable. He pushed some more, finally burying himself to the hilt inside of her. He began to pump in and out rhythmically, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing circles around it. She placed her hand on his, guiding him. Her other hand went to grab his butt cheek. They continued with this, gradually increasing the speed. The sweat began to trickle down his temple, his brow furrowed with concentration. His tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth. “You feel amazing T!” He let out amid thrusts. She could feel another orgasm coming quickly, her body beginning to seize. He could feel her walls pumping his cock, milking him for all he was worth. She froze, her orgasm taking over her body. He followed shortly after, letting out a roar. He collapsed on top of her, sweat glistening all over his body. She kissed him tenderly on the shoulder, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Wondrous at what they had just done.

He whispered, “You were worth the wait.”


End file.
